simon_templar_and_blue_yoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Aurorus
Aurorus is an Pokemon who appeared in Pokémon who is beautiful. She is the sister of Clythia Templar and Amaura, her brothers are Simon Templar, Blue Yoshi, Black Yoshi and Red Yoshi. She has a form when she got annoyed which is Super Sayian Aurorus. She often tends to the charm of Bizzaro Link which makes her and Bizzaro Link to be liked by The Burger King. Personality Aurorus seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. She has obsessions with many things, especially dinner and Oahing, but please don't make her angry or she sends in Simon Templar (who is her brother) to attack you. Early Life Aurorus was born in January 2, 1963 and adopted by Martha Templar and Robert Templar and she was raised to be good and grew up alongside Simon Templar, her brother. In 1967, she, Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar went to Worcestershire Academy (which was the place King Artie formerly went to), but in 1980 (when she, Blue Yoshi and Templar were 17 years old), they flunked out and met a beautiful woman named Jean Hopkirk (for whom Templar will marry in 2018) and became movie and television stars and celebrities. In 2003, She joined the Blue Yoshi & Red Yoshi nightclub in the Saintly Mansion and married her own brother (The Burger King). In 2011, she was shocked to hear that her husband was fired from Burger King and at this moment, she became furious. War with Hyrule and later life In 2014, Aurorus and her husband joined the rebel pures against Gaston, which was occupied with the waging Form Wars at the time. After the war ended in 2018, she became a mother when her children (The Burger King Jr and Aurorus Jr) were born. From 4430 to 4450, she fought in the Gay Wars and nuclear war alongside Simon Templar, Blue Yoshi, Duke Onkled, Fari and Zelda, and when Gay Hitler emerged victorious, in 4450, she escaped Hyrule along with Queen Zelda, The Burger King, Blue Yoshi, Fari, Duke Onkled and Simon Templar along with Hylian elves and humans, thus ending Hyrule. After Hyrule was devastated by nuclear war in 7891, the nightclub received alot of attracting to people and the Blue Yoshi & Red Yoshi nightclub became so popular and she fought in the Fourth Hylian Civil War against Yoshi's descendants and her group successfully took over it again. She escaped to the alternative universe (The universe of Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar) in 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD as the main universe came to an end. Gallery Gallery: Aurorus Trivia *She is the Queen of the Burger Kingdom. *She has sails on her head, this means she could survive in the cold as well as the hot. *She likes beautiful women. *She is the gentle kind giant of Simon Templar and Friends. *She is beautiful. *She seems to like Royal Dinner. *She has four husbands, Bizzaro Link, Starscream, The Burger King and Simon Templar. *She is the sister and motherly type of sister to Amaura. *She seems to have good connection of ice-type fighting. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simon Templar and Friends